The Authority: Origins
by LadyLuck678
Summary: What if... Gems aren't a magical alien race, but superhuman women who were first created during WWII? First installment of The Authority AU based on Steven Universe characters. One part Steven Universe, one part X-Men, one part Mission Impossible. This is a collection of stories fleshing out our favorite gems' backstories. Warning: Violence, drinking, and drugs. Many adult themes
1. Blue Diamond: Diamond Interrupted

**Hello all, sorry for the hiatus. I had to travel then I was sick... yadda-yadda-yadda. But long story short, I didn't like how this set of vignettes was turning out so I re-did it.**

**Same premise, Steven Universe AU. Our favorite characters backstories starting with the Diamonds...**

**Officer Bio (Last Updated: Sept. 2019)**

**Alias:** Blue Diamond  
**True Name:** Linna Diamant  
**Maiden Name:** Linna O'Sullivan  
**DoB:** March 11th, 1965  
**Age:** 54  
**Marital Status:** Separated  
**Known Family:**  
Melena Diamant (Wife, currently separated)  
Carissa Diamant (Daughter, deceased)  
Bianca Diamant (Mother in-law)  
Jacob O'Sullivan (Father, deceased)  
Mary O'Sullivan (Mother, deceased)  
**Military Rank:** Lt. Colonel, US Air Force  
**Known Affiliations:**  
AFSOC; Air Force Special Operations Command (formerly)  
The Authority  
**Current Status:** Convalescent Leave  
**Super Human Abilities: *REDACTED***

**Empire City: July 15th, 1985, 00:23hrs**

She sat at the long mahogany dining room table with her head in her hands. The only thing adorning the table beside a pristine white tablecloth was an empty bottle of single-malt Scotch and an empty glass. A radio droned in the background, Hall and Oates _Out of Touch_ played, hardly heard.

The townhouse was dark and empty, the only light source came from the exterior street lamps. Her heels abandoned at the door along with flowers, condolences, and well wishes from all those who knew her father.

What she wanted was to pass out, to be left alone to drown in her grief. So there was no small amount of dismay when she heard the doorbell chime. Ignoring it, she placed her arms in front of her and laid her head on them. The doorbell chimed again. It was so _very late_ and Linna was _so very_ drunk, her muddled mind couldn't think of anyone who would bother her at this hour.

Minutes passed and whoever was at the door seemed to give up. Until the rapping at the window startled her. She stared a moment at the window, the semi-sheer curtains revealing a striking silhouette of a figure in an unmistakable military cap.

"Linna, I know you're there!" It definitely wasn't a whisper but her voice wasn't at its normal commanding volume either. "You didn't return my phone calls, I'm worri-dammit!" The sharp snapping of branches pierced through the partially opened window.

Slowly, (so as not to fall over) Linna O'Sullivan got up walked over to the window and pulled the curtain back. There was Melena Diamant, stepping back and brushing leaves off of her immaculate dress blues.

Linna was far from amused, she arched a thin eyebrow and pulled a hand through her tousled brown hair. "Melena, it's past midnight. I thought you were in Germany, in joint military training?" Her speech wasn't slurred but it was definitely... blurry around the edges.

"I was, but I heard what happened. I came as fast as I could, I'm sorr-" Another interruption, this time a police car slowly trawled by. Melena quickly (and expertly) slipped into the shadows. As soon as the vehicle passed, she cautiously stepped back into view.

"Oh? How did you hear about this? I didn't say anything except to my commanding officers." She already knew how Melena found out; her access to military information was unfettered. She undoubtedly made a phone call to Authority HQ and the answer was given, with no questions asked.

"I did that on purpose Melena, I want to be left alone to grieve." The statement was flat, cold and resounding.

"Linna, I'm worried about you..." The tone wasn't harsh, it was actually bordering on gentle.

"Look, can I come in and talk?" She looked up with her beautiful amber eyes, her skin seemed like molten gold in the harsh light of the street lamps. "I'm pretty sure someone called the police on me. I had to jump a fence to get over here..."

Both of Linna's brows canted up at the remark. "You jumped the chain-link fence in the yard? In that skirt? _Tsk_, I would have liked to have seen that..."

… … … … … … … … …

Melena was relieved to see a small, playful smile grace her flame's plump lips. "If you're quick enough you can catch me doing it again... I have to get to the front door, remember?" A spotlight from a side street a couple houses down began combing the area.

"What is with this place and all the damned police!?" The marine captain stepped back, sticking close to the shadows in case another patrol car drove by. She could easily avoid them and get herself out of the yard and neighborhood without anyone being the wiser. But then she'd have to leave Linna, and that was out of the question.

Linna needed her, whether she knew it or not. That was all that mattered, everything else be dammed.

"You're in _the_ most influential neighborhood in Empire City. When there's a disturbance here, the police lock this place down tighter than a prison." Melena watched as her love opened the window wider and lifted up the adjacent screen.

She finally got a better look at Linna when she leaned out the window and proffered out her hands. Her beautiful brown hair was mussed, and deep dark circles underscored her radiant arctic blue eyes.

Her eyes are what caught Melena's attention when they first met a year or so ago, the captain had been head over heels for her ever since. All she did was stare into those eyes and Linna owned her, body and soul.

There she was, with her back facing Melena, in olive drab BDUs, surrounded by a sea of others draped in the same color. She turned to brief the captain on the flight plan for their mission and it was like something had hit Melena square in the chest. Linna's eyes had literally taken her breath away (the sexy Irish accent wasn't helping either).

The marine captain had made a concerted effort to be with her ever since. In fact, being away from her was almost painful. Their relationship was a bit strained at the moment, however.

Linna had unexpectedly taken an assignment at a small recruiting office in Empire City. It was far, _far beyond_ this woman's talents. Melena argued that Linna was wasting her time at the recruiting office, she was far too intelligent and powerful for such menial work. But the airforce lieutenant wouldn't hear it.

It wasn't until much later that Melena found out it was because Linna's father was dying. The woman could be infuriatingly private at times.

"Come on! The police could come at any moment!" The captain didn't wait for her to ask again and grabbed the other's hands. She leveraged her foot on the exterior brick wall climbed through the window just as a spotlight swept by.

Melena clumsily stood upright, still holding on to Linna's hands. The smell of alcohol was heavy perfume on her love. "You're drunk as hell, aren't you?"

Linna looked away, one of her hands grabbing a nearby high backed dining room chair. Melena held her steady as she sat down heavily. "Linna I was so damned worried, I had no idea you were dealing with this. You should have told me." The words weren't gentle, but they weren't harsh either.

The marine captain removed her cap and set it on the table, spiky blonde hair instantly springing up. She knelt in front of Linna and waited with patience she didn't have for a reply.

"It's a sordid personal matter, it was mine alone to deal with." Tears streamed down her elegant face as she looked down. Melena hadn't let go of her hands yet, she squeezed them to let Linna know she was there.

She had to be careful, Linna's relationship with her father was complicated at best. She knew enough to know that the millionaire Irish business mogul hadn't treated her well in the past.

She was the perfect candidate for joining the Authority. As such Melena had access to personal files; service history, education... police reports. There were a few of those, specifically from when she was a teenager. They were filed against her father shortly before Linna put in for a legal declaration of emancipation.

"I know from what you've told me, that your relationship with him was problematic and complex. I'm sorry Linna, I'm sorry for your loss and I'm so sorry you're heartbroken..." Melena continued after a short pause, she tenderly wiped the tears from her blue-eyed queen.

"But I want you to know, that you can come to me for anything. There isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you, no burden I wouldn't bear with you, or for you. I would part the god-damned seas for you if you asked." More tears, but Linna squeezed Melena's hands.

"You're being ridiculous."

Melena's brow shot up at the reply, "Am I?"

The next confession Melena was about to share was going to be very difficult. Because it was revealing a vulnerability. _Yellow Diamond would_ endure so many things before she would do vulnerable. But she adored and worshiped the brokenhearted woman sitting in front of her.

They had only been together for a year but, Melena couldn't imagine her life without Linna in it. The next statement needed to be said if only to get her point across.

"I'm saying this because... I love you, Linna. I've never met a more intelligent and beautiful person. I can't bear to see you in pain. You're not alone, I'm here for you. You're everything to me."

There, it was done, all of what was said was true but... Linna could easily shatter her if she didn't feel the same...

Hands gently cradled Melena's face and a deep kiss followed. She could taste the telltale bite of Scotch on her lover's tongue, but the captain didn't care. It felt so damn good, she thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

The kiss broke only after the pair realized they needed to breathe, resting their heads together for a long moment.

"I love you too." Linna's hand caressed Melena's jaw, trailing down her neck and stopping on her jacket lapel.

"Good." The captain mumbled, "You need to sleep off the alcohol, let's get you to bed." Melena stood abruptly and effortlessly picked up Linna.

"Do you know where the bedroom is?" the lieutenant asked, giving a sad but fond smile.

"Oh dammit..."

"Upstairs, first door on the right." Melena only blushed as her love nuzzled her neck.

… … … … … … … … …

All Linna could remember (aside from the incredible proclamation of love) was Melena gingerly helping her to undress down to her slip and laying her on her bed, covering her with a light blanket.

She slept like the dead, liquor and grief laying like a heavy stone on her consciousness. She would have stayed that way except for the radio alarm clock.

"Too long ago, too long apart, she couldn't wait another day for... The captain of her heart."

Linna shot up at the noise and instantly cradled her head.

"You okay?" Melena murmured sleepily from beside her, she wrapped an arm around her collarbone and neck coaxed Linna to lay her head on her shoulder.

She lay there for quite some time, head throbbing. "Melena?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think White's offer still stands?" Linna watched as the woman next to her went from sleepy and disinterested, to sharp and surprised in seconds flat.

The woman next to her shot up. It was absolutely adorable seeing her normally impeccable, spiky blonde hair mussed and sticking out at all different angles. She never got tired of it...

"Yes! Absolutely, we can call her right now if you like." Melena was now on her side propped up on one arm, wide awake.

Linna placed soft fingers on the captain's lips. "Not right now, before the weekend is up though. I _hate working_ at the recruiting office. I can do more than just file papers."

Melena only had a smug _I-told-you-so_ expression on her face.

Linna grabbed her chin with one hand and kissed Melena roughly and pulled back. "Shut-up."


	2. White Diamond: For Old Times Sake 1

**Officer Bio (Last Updated: Sept. 2019)**

**Alias:** White Diamond  
**True Name:** Bianca Diamant (True Surname Unknown)  
**DoB:** 1924-1925 (Estimated)  
**Age:** 95 (Estimated)  
**Marital Status:** Single  
**Known Family:**  
Melena Diamant, Daughter (Adopted)  
Linna Diamant, Daughter in-law  
Carissa Diamant, Granddaughter (Deceased)  
**Military Rank:** None, Civilian  
**Known Affiliations:**  
Polish Resistance, WW2 (Formerly)  
The Authority (Director)  
**Current Status:** Active  
**Super Human Abilities: *REDACTED***

**… … … … … … … … … **

**Miami, Florida: August 8th, 1997, 20:27hrs**

"What's going on? Why is _she_ here?" Blue whispered somewhat worriedly. Normally, Yellow would share her wife's tone. White showing up in her SUV to an Ops mission usually meant there was a massive screw up somewhere. Not this time though, Yellow was actually half expecting her.

"It's not what you think. The target for this Op? White's been after her since... Well before either of us were born." Yellow said in a low tone in case anyone else besides Blue was in ear-shot. She watched as a burly Topaz class Gem exited the SUV and opened the door for White Diamond. Two Manolo Blahnik white pumps stepped onto the concrete of the warehouse the operation temporarily occupied.

The other Gems in the squad immediately began to murmur as she approached. The local Miami SWAT and FBI looked around, not entirely aware of the gravity and power this older woman held. Other than her expensive taste in clothes, shoes, and jewelry the average person could easily mistake her for a harmless, very wealthy, middle-aged lady.

The average person would have only gotten one of those three assumptions correct; she was very wealthy. But she wasn't middle-aged as her appearance suggested, she was in her mid-seventies. It was a curious side effect of having the XX chromosome modified, longevity. Gems typically aged twice as slow (if not slower) as non-Gems.

The other observation, harmless. White was _the most dangerous_ being alive in Yellow's opinion. Her powers were mental in scope; mind reading, thought control, mind control. Pair that with decades of guerrilla warfare combat and clandestine experience (skills learned in WWII and the Cold War respectively), there was little she couldn't accomplish.

White strolled up to the officer that was guarding the doorway; it was a makeshift nerve center that Yellow had set up. "Darling, would you do me a favor and step aside? I need to speak to the officers in charge of this operation." Her tone was absolutely saccharine.

The SWAT officer looked questioningly at the two Diamonds behind her, Yellow nodded and he stepped aside. "Well hello, sunlight, moonbeam." She glanced over at Blue while setting her clutch purse down on a nearby table.

"How are my two favorite ladies doing tonight?" Yellow held out a clipboard with the most recent situation report.

**… … … … … … … … …**

"We were about breach Club Nebula," Blue said somewhat unsure. From all appearances the older woman had shown up just in time. Both Diamonds were geared up in bulky Kevlar tactical armor, the Authority symbol emblazoned on the left of the chest guard.

White only nodded at Blue's comment. A long moment passed as she glanced over the report, the only sound in the room was dry paper brushing against the clipboard.

"We're sure she's in there?" White said, glancing up from behind the report.

"She took the bait and she's in there waiting for her contact. Private room number eleven." Yellow said, she was ready. White could smell the ozone firing up around her, but she was going to be disappointed.

"Well, Serpentine is going to be very frustrated to know that we are actually her contact." It was genius really. The FBI had caught a very crooked US senator who had so many gambling debts it could bankrupt a small country. The man had Serpentine's contact number all over his phone. US secrets for sale.

The FBI had informed The Authority and told the senator to pass false information to the freelance spy in exchange for leniency. Now she was waiting inside for her "contact". Usually, someone representing what ever country that was interested in said information, but this time White made sure to step in place as the interested party.

White had been chasing this woman since the 1950s, she originally worked for the KGB during the height of the cold war. What made Serpentine so slippery was her ability to bend light around herself, making her seemingly invisible for a short period of time. That and some minor shapeshifting talents and you have the combination for one of the world's most effective infiltrators. (Agate class Gem, not too powerful, but effective.)

Now she was in clandestine business for herself, stealing information from world powers and selling to the highest bidder. A freelance spy in many ways was much more dangerous than a spy that was committed to cause and country.

"I'll be going in to get Ms. Serpentine." White finally said setting the clipboard down. The Topaz from earlier stepped in with a plain but elegant black leather briefcase. "Be a dear and close the door on your way out?" The Topaz nodded silently as she stepped out, the door closing with a gentle rattle.

"White, you can't be serious? We're ready to go, we've got enough manpower to take everyone in that club." Just as the older woman anticipated; her daughter was upset. She had raised Yellow and knew her tells and moods like the back of her own hand. Yellow's tone rising a few octaves, a defined vein popping up above her right temple, a red flush spreading on her cheeks.

She said nothing at first as she removed her white blazer then turned as she unbuttoned the gold catches on her velvet black suit vest.

"Now sunbeam, I'm not criticizing your plan. It's solid and would be 100 percent effective in all other cases, with the exception of this one..." She turned back around to face Yellow and Blue in her ivory silk shirt. Carefully she unbuttoned and rolled up the cuffs, then addressed the briefcase.

"Your plan is formulaic, however, and having multiple encounters with our target over the past 40 years or so..." The briefcase opened with a soft click. "Serpentine will pick up on it a mile away. Her apprehension will have to be more... organic."

Inside was a state of the art Kevlar vest tailored to White, a Walther PP with a silencer and shoulder holster. There were also a couple of small tactical knives and an extra clip for the gun. She removed the vest and slipped it over her head.

"Well then, what is this more, _organic plan_?" Yellow said, placing her hands flat on the table, glaring.

White was struggling a bit with adjusting the vest, Blue walked over to assist. "Your squad, the FBI and the Miami SWAT will create a perimeter around the club roughly a block away, just like you originally drew out. Then you're going to wait, about 30 minutes."

Satisfied with how the armor fit, she nodded to Blue who grabbed the black velvet vest and helped the older woman slip it back on.

"What are we waiting 30 minutes for?" The gold Diamond said through clenched teeth.

The older Diamond finished with the vest and put on the shoulder harness. "You're not waiting for anyone thing, you're just going to give me the time. After 30 minutes are up, breach the night club." She made sure the gun was loaded, forgoing the silencer she moved to the extra clip and stowed it in a discreet vest pocket.

Yellow stood up straight as a rod, "Let me get this straight, you want me to let you go into a crowded night club, with a dangerous criminal that knows you on sight, that has the ability slip away undetected?" She clasped her hands behind her back to keep them from fidgeting. "Oh, by the way, you're alone. Backup is a block away..."

"Don't patronize me Yellow, I've been doing this a lot longer than you have. I've also been chasing this target a lot longer than you have too." White had since put on her blazer and was checking her makeup in a compact from her purse, reapplying her dark lipstick and making sure her black mascara was en point.

She put her makeup back into her purse and slung it loosely over her shoulder. White then looked at Blue who walked around her and nodded. "Nothing out of place, you look like you're going out for the night."

She gave a microscopic sigh as she watched her daughter pinch the bridge of her nose. Her daughter-in-law walked up and put a hand on the others shoulder. White truly did love these two, they were her family. Yellow, strong and constant. Blue, gentle and elegant. Then there was Carissa, waiting at home for her mothers, she was a rowdy, free spirit.

Perhaps too rowdy and _too_ spirited... Time would correct that, along with some discipline. She would be the perfect addition to The Authority.

But for now, she was just a little girl... For now.

The older woman approached the pair and spoke in her usual honeyed tone. "Let's get this done and over with shall we? It's Carissa's birthday tomorrow, we don't want to miss that now? Age 10 is a hallmark age for a child after all..."

Yellow Diamond shook her head and handed White a small radio and wireless earpiece from the table. "I don't like this at all, call in if you need backup. I'll give you exactly 30 minutes, then I'm coming in."

White turned on her heels, "I wouldn't expect anything less sunbeam."


	3. White Diamond: For Old Times Sake 2

**Miami, Florida: August 8th, 1997, 21:09hrs**

Club Nebula was as dark and tawdry as White thought it would be. Black was the predominant tone with red accents. Jarring neon lights were placed everywhere, it was an assault on the senses really. Fog machines and the incessant bass of electronic music didn't help matters at all.

It did have a reputation however and drew a higher class of clientele. Top government officials, millionaire businessmen, and diplomats all came here when in visiting Miami. Especially if they had a vice to fill...

The lower part of the club was for the everyman. Where the common rubes were easily entertained and easily distracted. Cheap booze and wild dancing fueling their heathen desires and needs while their betters made world-shattering decisions above.

She made her way up to the VIP section on the second floor. At first, the bouncer stopped her progress but when she discretely palmed him 200 dollars, he let her pass without giving a second look. Casually she sauntered up to the bar and looked at her diamond Rolex; 24 minutes, 32 seconds before Yellow and her squad made an appearance.

A young man in a tuxedo shirt and bow tie came over to attend to White. "Be a darling and get me a double vodka tonic on the rocks?"

"I'm always a darling, but I'll get you the drink anyways." White gave the boy a dazzling smile, bright blue eyes, and a dimpled chin... It was scandalous to be flirting so heavily with someone less than half her age.

But she was old, not dead.

He quickly came back with the drink and some glazed pistachios. "I was wondering if you could help me out sweetheart," The younger man stopped and leaned on the bar so as to better hear White.

"I'm looking for private room 11?" She placed her hand gently on the man's forearm to put emphasis on her statement. Touch was a _powerful_ tool when interacting with people, and White had mastered it over her many years in clandestine operations.

"Err, yeah it's just over there on the other side of the bar. You may want to stay away though..." Worry marred his beautiful, boyish features.

"Oh?" She acted surprised even though she wasn't. His head turned in the direction of the room, he was unsure about saying something. White gave his arm an encouraging squeeze.

"There's a client in there, she comes in two, maybe three times a year. She usually has some roid'd up goons with her. They were giving one of the waitresses a hell of a time tonight. The bouncers had to step in when they got a little too fresh with her."

Well, that was something, Serpentine was getting sloppy, brazen even. You never brought others along if you wanted to keep a low profile (or at the very least you didn't stay in a group). That's why White was alone at this very moment. Careless, and it would be her target's undoing.

She pulled out a hundred dollar bill and slipped it in the young man's hand as she patted his arm. "Darling, you're going to want to leave the bar right now. Take a break, check on that poor girl from earlier. Just stay out of this area for the interim. Do you understand?"

He looked at White like she was insane at first, but then when he saw a flash in her silver-gray colored irises, he began to back off slowly. "Uh, should I call the police?"

"You're such a sweetie, the police are already here. Just get off the _X_, I don't want to see you harmed." He didn't need to be told twice. Hurriedly he passed through the swinging door leading to the back.

White relaxed her shoulders and stretched out her mind. She didn't want to touch Serpentine's mind, not yet anyway. She instead focused on her hired muscle. Testosterone, cocaine, and ego oozed off of them like oil. Good, she could use that...

She sensed the other patrons out in the area, the room was relatively full; two or three bored bouncers, no good. A couple, being intimate in the hallway leading to the restrooms, too distracted. She needed a spark, a catalyst, something utterly volatile.

There, two tables away from room 11 almost directly in front of Serpentine's goons. A group of four Turkish businessmen, they were incredibly intoxicated. She delved a little further, a very lucrative business venture that fell through. Hundreds of thousands of dollars lost, and millions in future revenue... It hung over them like a black cloud, seething, churning. They huddled rather somberly around their table, using alcohol to try and numb the pain.

Perfection. She took a sip of her vodka tonic and focused on the anger the nearest businessman had. Nurturing it, intensifying it, until it was a great storm of rage. Then... _That man, standing by the wall, he's looking at you, he's got a problem with you... You should do something about that..._

"You! What are you looking at?! You have a problem?!" The others murmured amongst themselves in Farsi. The bodyguard near the door glanced at his partner in confusion "Chill out dickwad, I'm not doing anything." The drunk businessman got up, "Come on brothers, let's show these assholes how much looking costs!"

It was on, the businessmen started brawling with Serpentine's men. The bouncers, of course, jumped in, but it didn't take much to get the other patrons on the floor to join in. Just a mental push of incensed anger and more gasoline was added to the fire. White just waited at the bar, sipping her drink.

Serpentine finally poked her head out of the door, anger clear in her luminescent green eyes. A graying mane of black hair spilled down her back, she wore a green snakeskin cocktail dress with matching heels.

Then, almost as if it was fated to be, Serpentine locked eyes with White. They regarded each other for a moment. White lifted her drink up in a mocking salute, a smug grin splayed across her face.

She bolted, the stairs weren't too far and the bouncers were busy with the fight. White followed, but the chaos she had so carefully crafted was now impeding her pursuit. One of Serpentine's thugs broke free and stepped in front of the Diamond pulling out a pistol.

(How much was she paying these men to have them recklessly throw themselves in harm's way for her?!)

Sloppy, she stepped to one side just as he shot, the bullet narrowly missing her, ricocheting off the floor. White grabbed his arm and with her other hand skillfully twisted his wrist making the bodyguard drop the weapon and simultaneously breaking his arm. He screamed as bone and sinew erupted from the skin of his forearm. (White's opponents usually found out the hard way, about how much strength she actually possessed.) The older woman then flipped him over her shoulder on to a table, breaking it on impact. He was out cold.

White's prey was escaping. She ran to the railing and looked down, Serpentine was on the main floor but a couple bouncers had stopped her. The older woman only had seconds, her target could easily dispatch any security the club had with deadly force.

She jumped the railing landing below in a crouch. Too late the bouncers were shot dead, the club denizens were in an absolute panic over the sudden outburst of violence. Serpentine had moved into the crowd. She could be anywhere in this mass of hysterical people, just as White had played the crowd above, Serpentine was playing the crowd below.

One chance, she reached out with her mind once more. Hysteria, panic, terror... it was almost too much for her. Then, cold satisfaction,_ "Hello, White."_

The older woman felt cold steel pressed against her right temple. "Serpentine, this is a new twist to our little game." The words coming out like spun honey.

"It's simple logic really, this game of ours won't end unless one of us is dead." The freelance spy hissed venomous words in White's ear. "I think you should be the sacrificial lamb."

"Sorry dear, I have a party to go to tomorrow." She said it casually as if she was having a pleasant conversation. Serpentine fired her gun just as someone grabbed her from behind and threw her to the ground. A blank-faced patron stood nearby.

Soon a whole group of dancers, waiters, waitresses, and club-goers surrounded the pair. The rogue spy got up to run, but she was caught by the crowd White had taken control of. They were all blank-faced and emotionless. All completely enthralled by White Diamond.

"Time catches up with all of us dear, it is the great equalizer. I'm a bit surprised at how careless you've gotten, you used to be on par with me." The older woman tutted as she put her hand against her ear only to pull away blood-covered fingers.

"You did get close though, oh so _very_ close." The bullet had grazed the top of her right ear.

White pulled out her Walther PP from its harness and made sure there was a bullet in the chamber.  
She walked up to her captive and grabbed her by the chin so she could look Serpentine in the eye.

"I have to say, I'm a little disappointed. You've come so far just to end up like _this_. You used to be so much more... We used to chase each all over East Berlin. I didn't agree with your methods or your employer, but you did have my respect. You used to have standards, darling." It was the same tone a mother would use to gently scold a young child.

"I don't care about your respect. I feel bad for _you_ White, you haven't woken up yet... When I worked for the KGB in Berlin in the 50's I thought I was doing God's work!" She spat the words out.

"But that's when I realized, all governments are the same. All people are the same! One idea just sounds prettier than the others. All anyone wants is power, control. When I realized that, I stopped being a tool and started working for myself! And I was truly free, for the first time in my life." She was yelling, her face red.

"You're a fool if you think you're making a difference if you think you're more than just a weapon! Your principals and morals mean nothing! _I'm done_! Just give me the courtesy of a clean death, for old times sake." There was nothing more to say, she was shattered.

The older woman nodded, lifted her gun and fired. One quick shot through the head, she had been given her clean death.

White Diamond let her hold on the club denizens go. It was actually quite difficult to maintain control over such a large group for any period of time. She managed to do it for a whole seven minutes.

The people in the group looked around confusedly trying to figure out what happened. Finally, a waitress screamed when she saw the body on the floor, which was about the time she heard yelling from the front entrance and the side exits.

Tear gas canisters and concussive grenades were thrown into the room, as Yellow Diamond began her incursion into club.

**… … … … … … … … …**

**McLean, Virginia: August 9th, 1997, 15:32hrs**

Far away from the gritty, nocturnal streets of sin and vice stood a large brick home in the middle of suburbia. The late afternoon sun warmed the air as insects hummed with lazy ambition. Children were playing in the large, well-manicured yard as parents mingled on the side, and participated in shallow chit-chat.

Carissa Diamant was the jewel of the party, and why not? It was her birthday after all... Her granddaughter in a sparkling pink tiara, singing and running and playing with reckless abandon, bare-footed through the emerald green grass... She was glorious!

But all the old woman could think about was Serpentine and her last conversation from the night before.

She had separated herself from the rest of the party-goers, forgoing the yard for the large sunroom in Yellow and Blue's stately home. She sat in a comfortable armchair with an untouched piece of pink frosted birthday cake in front of her, coffee in a fine china cup gone stone cold.

"You've been in your head all day." White was startled from her musing, a very distinct mezzo-soprano voice cut through the air.

"I'm sorry?" She shook her head and looked up. Her daughter was leaning on the door frame, dressed in an immaculately pressed gold-colored button-down shirt and dark khaki's.

Yellow walked over and sat on a nearby ottoman. "You're not _here_, at this party mother. Carissa has been asking about you all afternoon. Would you care to share what's on your mind?"

Bianca picked up her coffee and then set it back down with a sigh when she realized it was far from hot.

"Melena, do you think, perhaps, that we're just a means to an end? That we are just a tool to be used by... Whoever has control?"

"What!?"

"Is our cause just? Or are our morals and principles just someones greater ambitions?" Bianca felt a shiver run down her spine at the admission. She rarely showed anyone any sort of vulnerability. She pulled her black cashmere shawl tighter around her shoulders.

"No, of course not! That's utter nonsense! The world is safer because of people like you." Melena leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees, her amber eyes fused to Bianca's own.

"Mother you fought in World War II, that's just about as bad as it gets. What would have happened if you didn't fight back against the Nazis who imprisoned you? What if you hadn't help found The Authority all those years ago?"

The older woman gave a thoughtful frown and nodded.

"I do know that if you hadn't fought back all those years ago, you wouldn't be sitting here at your granddaughters 10th birthday party." Her daughter sat up and raked her hand through her blonde spiky hair.

"You know? The one you're missing?" There was a long pause so the older woman could digest what was said.

Bianca gave a graceful smile to her dear Melena. She stood up and straightened her white pleated dress.  
Her daughter stood with her and the matriarch gently cupped her child's cheek.

"She's been pestering you about me hasn't she?" Bianca's smile grew wider. Carissa could be difficult, especially if she didn't get her way.

"Incessantly so. Please, save me..." Melena groaned, giving her mother a pleading expression.

Bianca Diamant chuckled and gently patted Melena's cheek before stepping out to see her beautiful grandchild.


	4. Yellow Diamond: The Unthinkable 1

Hey guys! Here's Yellow's story... Jasper is in it, I didn't plan on putting her in it but here she is. Enjoy!

**Officer Bio (Last Updated: Sept. 2019)**

**Alias:** Yellow Diamond  
**True Name:** Melena Diamant  
**DoB:** May 14th, 1962  
**Age:** 57  
**Marital Status:** Separated  
**Known Family:**  
Bianca Diamant (Legal guardian, adoptive mother)  
Linna Diamant (Wife, currently separated)  
Carissa Diamant (Daughter, deceased)  
**Military Rank:** Major General, US Marine Corps  
**Known Affiliations:**  
Marine Raiders (formerly)  
The Authority  
**Current Status:** Active  
**Super Human Abilities: *REDACTED***

**McLean, Virginia: September 18th, 1990, 09:24hrs**

She should have expected it, it happened every time. Melena Diamant looked down in dismay at her saffron-colored polo shirt. Water had been splashed down the front, and now an unseemly dark splotch was displayed down the center.

"I said, stop splashing." It was a stern command, make no mistake. But all the austere woman got in response was giggling.

She looked up from her shirt to see a giddy little girl with wet, curly brown hair and freckles giving her a mischievous grin. She sat in the bathtub with water up to her chubby hips, a washcloth in one hand and a plastic clownfish in the other.

"Carissa..." It was another warning.

"Sorry, momma." The apology was sincere (for a four-year-old), but the impish expression never left her face.

"Come on, let's get you out of the tub and dressed so you can be ready for mommy when she gets back home."

_Mommy_ had been sent on an operation. Both Melena and Linna were careful with how they worded it; they had to take trips for work. Carissa was only getting older and starting to figure things out. Melena was oddly annoyed and incredibly proud at the same time, Carissa was brilliant.

When they were both called away, Carissa got to stay with _baba_. Bianca preferred that moniker, Melena suspected it was a testament to her Polish roots. It was a little insight into her adoptive mother, a glimpse through a small opening in her near impenetrable and perfect facade.

In the 1930's, Bianca belonged to one of the many Romani clans that roamed rural Poland. That was all before the Nazi invasion... World War II had utterly destroyed everything Bianca had known and loved. It took her decades to find some semblance of family again, and it began with Melena.

Melena was _grateful_. Mother could be very demanding, but she wouldn't have gotten the opportunities she had taken advantage of otherwise. A home, a college education, a career (one where her unique talents could be utilized).

Then the family part just fell into place, albeit an unorthodox one, but a happy one. The woman smiled to herself as she wrapped her little girl in a fluffy bath towel and picked her up. She then gave Carissa an exaggerated smooch on the cheek.

"Momma!" The little girl laughed, and the entire room seemed to be filled with joy.

"Alright, let's get you dressed." She walked into Carissa's room, and gingerly set the girl on her bed. Melena Then carefully picked out some clothes from a nearby dresser, when the phone rang.

"Momma, phones ringing!" The girl said excitedly and motioned to jump off the bed.

"Freeze, young lady." The woman gave the girl a warning look as she placed a pink striped t-shirt, some princess underwear, and a small pair of blue jeans on the bed.

"I'm going to answer the phone, _you_ are going to put your clothes on for me."

"But momma..."

"No buts, I expect you to be dressed when I come back." She hurriedly walked out of the room, stumbling on a forgotten toy near the door. (She had to bite her tongue, Carissa was picking up some of Melena's more colorful language.)

Usually, her assistant, Amber, would have already picked up the phone, but it was her day off. She quickly ran to the phone a few feet down the hallway.

"Melena Diamant speaking."

"Sunbeam, you sound out of breath." The voice on the other end was instantly recognizable and absolutely saccharine.

"Err, Carissa and I were just going through the finer points of getting dressed after a bath. What can I do for you mother?"

Normally Bianca Diamant would have laughed; she took great pleasure in the difficulties that Carissa challenged Melena with. But her tone was unusually grave. (It was subtle, you had to spend a considerable amount of time with White to pick up on her nuanced moods.)

"Melena, I'm going to cut to the chase. The mission that Blue was on didn't end well, she's in surgery at Walter Reed Hospital right now."

Yellow's heart skipped a beat, and her surroundings seemed to fade into black.

"How? This was a routine AWOL arrest, a Ruby with half a brain could have done this job! How did this end so badly!?"

"Calm yourself, I can't discuss the details over the phone. Just get to the hospital as soon as possible."

The general took a deep breath in, then out. "I-I'll be there soon."

"Sunbeam? Don't forget Carissa's overnight bag and her favorite teddy bear."

"Understood." Yellow hung up the phone.

She stood there in the hallway, collecting herself. God, her beautiful Blue. It was always a risk, their jobs were inherently dangerous. Going on an assignment and not coming back. They spoke of it a few times, especially after Carissa was born. There were plans put in place in case... In case the unthinkable was to happen to one, or both of them.

Yellow was going to find out what happened, and then there would be hell to pay... A sharp snap dragged the woman out of her musing, Melena was holding the handset of the phone so hard she broke it.

"Carissa, you had better be dressed! We have to go for a ride to see baba."

**… … … … … … … … …**

**Bethesda, Maryland: September 18th, 1990, 10:57hrs**

Carissa was oddly silent as she sat on a wooden bench in a secluded waiting room. She seemed so tiny sitting there, with her Little Mermaid backpack and MC Bear-bear.

Melena stared at her for a moment while doctoring a watered-down version of what was supposed to be coffee. This was hell, Melena was sure of it. Hell was a waiting room in a hospital. And somewhere in the hospital was a loved one who was sick or injured or...

"Starlight! There you are, how are you, sweetie?"

Bianca swept in, as graceful as ever. She was wearing an ivory-colored pantsuit with a black silk shirt and open-toed heels. No matter the situation, the woman had a knack for having a pristine appearance. There wasn't even a hair out of place on her spiky bob haircut.

There were dark circles under her eyes, though, Yellow wondered how long White had been dealing with this situation.

"Baba!" The girl wrapped her small arms around White's neck as she was picked up and given a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What if I said there was place downstairs, where you could get chocolate cake?"

"Can we go there!?" The girl said wide-eyed, looking at both White and Yellow.

"Of course you can go there! But, you have to promise baba that you'll be good, understand?" Carissa nodded enthusiastically at White.

"Good, good. Now you'll have to go with Gwen for the time being, but I'll be down there shortly. Okay?" The older woman gently set the girl down.

Gwen was White's assistant; she stood just outside with a serene smile on her face and her hallmark buns on either side of her head.

"Just a moment, young lady," Yellow said gruffly before her daughter could leave or protest.

She crouched down and engulfed Carissa in a great hug, burying her nose in soft brown curls. (Her hair smelled like roses.)

"Mamma!"

"I have to go to work, so be good. I'll see you when I get back, alright?" She pulled away, looking directly into the child's eyes.

"Okay, will mommy be home then?" Yellow looked away from Carissa, she didn't have an answer. Clearly, the girl picked up that something wasn't quite right, though.

"I'll tell you why we're visiting here in a little while, starlight. Gwen?" The soft-spoken assistant came in at White's request, and Carissa hesitantly took her hand. The pair soon disappeared around the corner.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner rather than later what it is you, and Blue actually do for a living." White mused as she walked over.

"She's only four mother," Yellow said through grit teeth, jaw clenched.

"She's far more intelligent than you give her credit for."

"Carissa is innocent, she doesn't need to know about what we do right now. Not for a long while." The world was cruel and merciless in Yellow's opinion. If she could protect, shield her little girl from it, she would.

"Either way, it's for you and Blue to decide at a later time," White said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"How is she? Can I see her? What happened?" Yellow was usually composed, but she couldn't help it this time.

"Blue is in critical condition, but the doctors assured me that she is going to fully recover from her injuries. Come on, she in the intensive care unit." White squeezed Yellow's shoulder as she passed, and the pair made their way down the hall.

They finally arrived at a pair of double doors, and they were buzzed in immediately. They passed the nurses station, and just a ways down the corridor was Blue's room.

She lay prone on the hospital bed with an oxygen mask on and a light blanket covering her up to her chest. Her left shoulder was bandaged with bulky gauze, and she had various lacerations and bruises on her face. That alone was bad enough, but on the right side of her was a mess of tubes and IVs.

Yellow went to the left side of the bed and tenderly placed a shaking hand on Blue's forehead. Her voice dangerous and low, she asked once again.

"What happened?" Her golden eyes cutting through White.

"It started just as you said, it was a standard AWOL arrest." The older woman paced the width of the room as she spoke.

"There was a Quartz class agent that didn't report for duty. Blue and a small team went to the subject's last known location in West Virginia. Everything was going along as usual." White stopped when she reached the window of the hospital room and looked out.

"Why was she even on this assignment? This is grunt work, she shouldn't have been bothered with this!" Yellow could feel her temper rising, assignments like this were meant for lower-class Gems, even the local law enforcement. Not a Diamond.

"She volunteered actually, she wanted to evaluate one of the agents under her command, an Aqua Marine." The older woman's gaze never left the window.

"So what went so wrong, White? You're not telling me something." There was a weighty pause before the elder Diamond spoke again.

"Are you familiar with the concept of a secondary mutation? The XX chromosome in our genetic makeup is already modified, giving us our unique abilities." White turned and leaned on the windowsill.

"There is a theory that the X chromosome can be mutated further, making the subject more powerful but completely out of control. Some researchers call it corruption." White locked eyes with Yellow.

"That's what happened when the team went out to apprehend the AWOL Quartz. She mutated right there and assaulted everyone. Only three of the seven agents made it out alive: a Jasper, an Aqua Marine, and Blue Diamond." White tilted her head back and closed her eyes, this was disturbing news.

"But Blue could have stopped this corrupted Gem with no problem. She's incredibly overpowered." Yellow was looking down at her lover as she spoke, gently stroking her shoulder-length brown hair.

"They were all caught off guard from what I read in the report. This is the first time we've ever seen this occur. The implications are staggering. We don't even know what causes a secondary mutation at this point." White stepped over to the end of the bed, her usual placid expression was replaced by a troubled frown.

"When she was brought in by the trauma unit, they thought she had been mauled by a black bear or a cougar, some animal. Her liver and kidney are lacerated, and she was partially disemboweled." Yellow grimaced and clutched at the hospital bed rail.

"Sunbeam, we can't let this thing roam the mountains in West Virginia. We're going to have to go back and subdue this monster." White placed a comforting hand on Yellow's back.

Yellow took a deep breath in, then out.

"I'll need the eyewitness reports, the last known location of this corrupted Gem and one, maybe two of our strongest agents available."

"Done. I'll monitor the situation from here, and look after Carissa and Blue... Be careful, sunbeam."


	5. Yellow Diamond: The Unthinkable 2

**Allegheny Mountains, W. Virginia: September 18th, 1990, 15:17hrs**

The summer cabin was charming in a rustic way. Built out of locally quarried gray stone and nestled in a copse of pine trees. Yellow Diamond could see the allure of having such a get-away.

It was relatively peaceful, the Allegheny's were known to be quite beautiful this time of year. And it was, except for the disturbing sight spread out before her. Blood spatter, and pieces of rent metal from vehicles were strewn all about in the front yard of the cabin.

The Diamond exited the Hummer that she and Jasper had traveled in. Yellow had spoken to both the Aqua Marine and Jasper before she left so she could better grasp the situation. Jasper had begged to be brought along.

At first, Yellow said no, the woman had been injured earlier, and she needed to recover. But the agent had worn her down, and it would be a great benefit to have someone along who was familiar with the area. (That's not mentioning the first-hand knowledge of what she was up against.)

The general stepped carefully out of the front passenger seat of the vehicle and walked around, inspecting the evidence left behind from the previous fight. An SUV tipped on its side, two of its doors missing. A transport van missing part of its roof, discarded pistols.

There was a heavy coppery scent in the air, puddles of blood were still present in parts of the yard. Some of it belonged to... No, she couldn't think about that now. Concentrate on the task at hand.

"It all went down here, ma'am, right around 02:00 this morning." Yellow turned to look at her companion. She had opened the back hatch of the Hummer and was carefully inspecting the armaments that were brought.

She stood nearly six and a half feet in height and was built like a Mack Truck. Her wild, platinum blond hair was barely kept back with a hair tie. She wore the full ensemble of charcoal gray Kevlar armor the Authority issued to all of its field agents, except for the arms. Those were bare, revealing a simple tactical shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below the elbow. A white bandage peeked out from underneath the cuff on her left arm...

Yellow swiftly walked over to the back of the vehicle; the pair of them needed a plan of action. She put on a pair of snug-fitting Kevlar padded gloves and carefully selected an M9 Beretta from the small arsenal of weapons that was brought.

"Uh, that's all you're taking?" Jasper looked at the Diamond uncertainly.

"I have more than enough firepower at my disposal without the gun. Finish gearing up so we can track this thing." Jasper nodded and picked up a Remington 870 shotgun and slung it over her shoulder.

The Quartz then handed Yellow a radio with a throat mic and an earpiece. The general situated her radio around her own bulky Kevlar gear and performed a quick test.

"Ruby squad this is Yellow team, radio test and status, how-copy over?" There was a short pause, then a crackling response.

"Yellow team, this is Ruby One in the sky, I have you five-by-five, out."

"Yellow Team, this is Ruby Two. Ruby Three, Four, and Five have deployed and successfully barricaded all the roads in the area. We hear you loud and clear, Ruby squad out."

Yellow nodded in approval, things were going smoothly so far. An agent in a copter above and Rubies making a loose perimeter. Not to stop the corrupted Gem, but to keep everyone else from stumbling _into_ the situation.

"Ruby squad, listen up. You are essentially extra eyes on this assignment. If you see the target, you are to report it immediately. Do not engage. I repeat, do not engage." Yellow paused for a moment to let the order sink in. She glanced at Jasper, who nodded in affirmation.

"You are to avoid the subject at all costs. She is extremely dangerous, and we all want to go home tonight. Radio discipline from this point on. Yellow team out."

Yellow Stepped back out into the yard and scrutinized the carnage again. She heard Jasper close up the vehicle and walk over.

"What's the plan? Do we stick together or separate?" The general crouched down and looked at what appeared to be giant footprints leading into the forest.

"We should split up, but not too far from each other. If one of us engages the target, we don't want to be more than a few hundred feet away." She stood and glanced Jasper, Yellow had a few questions before they began.

"I need a play by play of what happened here." Jasper took a deep breath before answering.

"The target, she was in the cabin. We could tell something was wrong when we arrived. There were claw marks on the front door, and the windows were broken." The Quartz studied the cabin.

"Three agents and Aqua Marine walked up on alert, I took the rear. A Topaz and Blue Diamond hung back by the edge of the yard to provide cover if needed. We got about five feet from the door when she broke through and killed two agents outright." She took a breath and continued.

"The target was screaming for us to help her, to kill her, but everything happened so fast. No one was prepared! I thought if anything, Blue Diamond would get her, and she managed to do some major damage. But... It just healed over! It was incredible." Jasper shook her head and walked over to the toppled SUV.

"She threw me so hard against this vehicle, it tipped over! I woke up when the trauma team was hitting the ground. I was lucky, just some gashes and a headache. Aqua was lucky too, broken leg. But everyone else..."

"So the target, she's gone feral?" Yellow said incredulously.

"Ma'am, I know it's hard to believe. But that thing can hardly be called human anymore. Claws, fangs, she was at least eight feet tall!"

"Are you sure you want to go through this again?" The general asked an important question. The situation was terrible, and Jasper could be a liability if she wasn't ready. Yellow was having second thoughts.

"I'm ready, ma'am! I know what to expect this time, we can stop this." Jasper's rusty brown eyes burned when she looked at Yellow.

"Alright agent, stick to the plan; spread out but not too far. We'll start a sweep heading south-west. If we don't find anything after an hour, we'll regroup and sweep north-west."

They had to get going, they were burning daylight.

**… … … … … … … … … **

Dusk was beginning to settle across the lonely mountain top. There were traces of their target; a torn piece of clothing, a mutilated deer, a trail of blood. No substantial sightings though. Even the Ruby squad had reported nothing. It was almost 18:30, and Yellow Diamond was frustrated.

"Jasper this is Yellow, over."

"Jasper here."

"Let's regroup at the cabin, it's getting dark."

"Copy that, Jasper out."

The general marched back to the cabin in roughly 20 minutes. There was barely any daylight left.

She went to the Hummer and sat down in the driver seat, turning the engine over. She flipped the brights of the vehicle on and retrieved a canteen of water from the center console.

Yellow took a large swig of water and collected her thoughts. Could their target have moved out of their search radius? It was a possibility, it was a heavily wooded area. But many of the trees were shedding their leaves for the winter, making for less dense foliage.

White Diamond had a chopper covering the mountain since the incident happened, even before Yellow showed up. She and Jasper couldn't search at night, Yellow wouldn't risk it. She put the cap back on the canteen and stepped out of the vehicle.

"Yellow to Jasper, what is your ETA?"

"Five minutes, ma'am."

"Roger that, Yellow out."

This was driving her crazy, their target had to be in the area. From the few accounts there were, the Quartz was little more than an animal at this point. She was hunting and feeding, that much was apparent from the freshly killed deer she had found not too long ago. It made sense then that she would go to ground at night, just like an animal. But where would she do that?

Yellow glanced into the tinted window of the Hummer when she saw a figure looming in the reflection right behind her. Of course! She would take shelter in her cabin! Yellow was in the Quartz's territory.

She leaped out of the way just as a large clawed hand shattered the window she was just standing in front of.

"Contact, I've got contact!" She screamed into the radio.

Yellow finally got a proper look at the corrupted Gem. She did indeed stand about eight feet tall, with claws on her fingers that were at least three inches long each. Her clothes were torn and tattered; the remains of a red sweater and blue jeans. Her bushy dark hair was matted with blood and dirt, her bangs covering her eyes. Fangs bared, ready to tear Yellow apart.

The helicopter made an appearance, shining a spotlight over the pair, lighting the area. The corrupted Gem was distracted for a moment, that's all Yellow needed. Electricity coursed down her arms as she fired a bolt from both hands.

The beast screamed, but the general held fast and maintained her barrage. Somehow the Gem broke free and lunged, knocking Yellow on her back. She managed to grab hold of both clawed hands, but it didn't stop the corrupted Gem from sinking her fangs into Yellow's right shoulder next to her neck.

Yellow Diamond was strong, she could easily lift a metric ton. But she was dammed if she couldn't get this beast off of her. She cried out as she felt sharp teeth punch straight through her Kevlar shoulder pad and into the skin and muscle of her shoulder. She felt blood soaking her shirt underneath.

Suddenly the weight was lifted off of her. Jasper had arrived just in time and tackled their enemy. Yellow was dazed, but she managed to get to her feet to see the corrupted Gem throw Jasper into some shrubs about 20 feet away.

The general had had enough. She barked an order to the chopper above.

"Ruby One, you have permission to engage!"

"Ma'am, you're in proximity of friendly fire."

"I understand the risk, danger close!"

"Understood, danger close. Good luck, ma'am."

The agent didn't waste any time, she hovered directly over the beast and fired the onboard mini-gun. Yellow bolted for cover behind a nearby oak tree. A howl erupted from the monster as she was riddled with bullets.

The barrage ended, and the chopper hovered up to gain altitude; it's spotlight glued to the target. The thing was on its hands and knees, bullet wounds healing before Yellow's eyes.

"Please, please help me..." An inhuman voice cried out.  
Jasper had recovered and was looking to Yellow for guidance. The general had a fist charged and ready to go. Electricity rolling over the entire length of her arm. She slowly moved forward and motioned Jasper to do the same.

The bulky agent ratcheted her shotgun and moved forward in tandem with Yellow. The pair got within five feet of the corrupted Gem.

"I c-can't control it! I can't control myself. Kill me, please!"

Yellow clenched her jaw and nodded at Jasper. An accelerated healing factor couldn't help with a close proximity shotgun wound to the skull. The blast seemed to echo forever through the trees.

"Ruby One, radio the sanitation crew. We're done here, Yellow out."

The copter peeled away, leaving Yellow alone with Jasper in the dark. The pair walked over to still running Hummer and waited for backup to come.

"Are you alright?" Jasper had tears in her eyes.

"That could have been me, or you. What was that?" The agent's voice was hoarse, angry.

"I don't know, but we'll find a way to stop this." Yellow put her hand on Jasper's shoulder and squeezed. It had been a long day.

**… … … … … … … … …**

**McLean, Virginia: September 28th, 1990, 13:44hrs**

It was quiet, too quiet. Melena looked up from her paperwork and across her office to the open door. Carissa had been quietly playing with her bear on the sofa, but she was absent now. No running in the hallway, no giggling giving away where she might be.

The general sighed and stretched as she got up. She didn't know what was more disturbing; how quiet Carissa could be when she wanted to? Or how long it took Melena to notice that her daughter had evaded detection?

Linna had been brought home from the hospital the previous night, and Carissa was practically bouncing off the walls. She had missed her mommy. (Melena had too.) But her wife was still recovering and needed to rest. She gave Carissa strict instructions to not bother mommy. Of course, that was like trying to prevent an earthquake.

She walked out of her office and around the corner to the master bedroom, the door was slightly ajar and soft light from the afternoon sun spilled into the dark hallway. Melena peeked her head in to look. Carissa was lying near the end of the bed with a coloring book and crayons, her little body rising and falling with sleep, her head resting on Linna's leg.

Linna was lying on the left side of the bed in a light blue silk night shift. One of its straps standing out against the bandages on her shoulder. She was tenderly stroking Carissa's curly hair when she looked over at Melena and smiled.

"I told her not to bother you." Her voice was low, so as not to wake her daughter.

"Perhaps I was alright with her bothering me," Linna said softly, the smile never leaving her lips.

"Perhaps I've never been away from my daughter for that long before, and I missed her. Did you think of that?"

Melena shook her head at the remark and made her way to the other side of the bed and carefully sat down. Linna reached out and cupped the general's cheek and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I was afraid I was so god-dammed afraid," Melena said, resting her forehead against Linna's.

"We've talked about this, you and I knew this was a scenario that could occur. But I'm still here, I don't plan on going anywhere. It's over with now."

Melena hummed in affirmation, but she didn't feel like it was over. This additional mutation, this corruption. She felt like it was just the beginning.

She was pulled from her thoughts when gentle fingers began playing with the soft hair at the nape of her neck.

"Something is bothering you," Linna said, looking into Melena's eyes. Of course, she would notice, the woman could read her like a book.

"There is, but it can wait, I'm just relieved that we're all still here."

With that said, Melena made herself comfortable on the bed so she could spend time with the two loves of her life.


	6. Amethyst: Lost and Found

**Empire City Outskirts: February 23th, 2005, 22:37hrs**

"We're not going to find her here," Pearl said, frustration creeping into her voice.

"She's here, there's no other place in the area she could have gone." Garnet pulled a couple of flashlights out of the Honda Civic's trunk while placing her sunglasses on top of her head.

"We'll never find her once it gets dark. That's not mentioning how dangerous it is here!" Pearl's frustration finally spilled over. The words carried in the air along with her breath.

"Dark and dangerous, all the more reason why we should find her then." Rose's words instantly stopped the pair's bickering.

She was looking down into the abandoned quarry, eyes narrowed in thought. The Gem they were looking for was a transient and known member of the most vicious gangs in Empire city. Quartz class, as labeled by _the Authority_. Rose grimaced when she thought of the secretive government agency. She _hated them_, their lack of morals turned her stomach. The Authority had been looking for this particular person for years, but she always managed to slip away.

Rose shivered as a gust of wind blew by, she flipped up the collar on her denim sherpa jacket. Flurries began to float down as dark violet clouds gathered in the dusky light. Garnet walked up and handed her a flashlight.

"Come on, ladies! It's only going to get colder, let's get this _search_ party started." She gave her friends a dazzling grin and jumped off the ledge.

"Rose! Dammit!" She heard Pearl call after her in the distance.

She could jump high and land with no problem, it was one of many talents she had as a Gem. Rose turned on the flashlight and combed the area. Muddy puddles with jagged ice crystals beginning to form on the top. Gray slate and chunks of marble were strewn across the ground amongst water pumps and abandoned construction equipment.

Rose walked over to a rough cut wall, vines and scruffy shrubs poked out of the cracks. She smiled; It had been almost a decade since this place had been used, nature was slowly reclaiming the area.

"You can't just jump ahead like that! We don't know how this person is going to react to us, she could be aggressive." Pearl came up from behind and put a warm hand on the larger woman's arm.

"You worry too much," Rose said gently as she turned and enveloped Pearl in an embrace.

"_You_ don't worry enough. You don't have the same training that Garnet and I have, so much can go wrong. It would shatter me if something were to happen to you." The willowy woman gently brushed wild pink curls from her face. Rose kissed Pearl on the forehead and gave a throaty laugh when a blush promptly appeared on the petite woman's face.

"I found a blood trail," Garnet yelled over to the pair. The entire time Pearl was fussing over Rose, Garnet had been diligently searching for clues on their target.

There was a robbery in the center of Empire City; a high-end jewelry store was the target. The Gem they were searching for was involved in the incident. As far as Rose could discern, the young woman was muscle for hire. It's how she made a living, how she survived.

But the jewelry store that was ransacked had a state of the art security system installed. The police were immediately alerted, and the suspects opened fire, trying to escape. Long story short, the only one that got away (also the only one that didn't assault the police) was the Gem. Rose had been looking for her for some months now, this was the first solid lead she had.

"She _was_ injured then." Pearl mused softly while leaning into Rose's jacket, lapel.

Rose had a friend of a friend in the police office. She called in on a favor owed and managed to get a look at the security footage of the robbery. It was grainy and distant, but it looked like the Gem they were searching for was shot. None of them were sure until just now.

Rose laced her fingers with her lover and lead her over to where Garnet was. The tall, dark woman was crouched now, her flashlight fixed on the substantial dark scarlet trail.

"She lost a lot of blood, we're going to have to find her fast." Garnet's light British accent clipped through the freezing air.

"Well, that makes things more urgent now. We brought the trauma kit, right?" Rose said, looking a Pearl.

"Of course I did, I'll run and get it," Pearl said matter of factly.

"Okay, Garnet comb the left side. I'll get the right, and Pearl is going to run-up to the car. Let's go, girls, this just turned into a life and death situation." Rose looked ahead into the now dark quarry, the flurries had turned into a snow squall. Failure wasn't an option.

… … … … … … … … …

It was cold, so cold, and Amy was thirsty. She was dehydrated and freezing and in pain _and so damn tired_. She was still bleeding out, the bullet went right through her left thigh, and it was a bitch to staunch. Amy had tied a belt just above it, but she reckoned that it wasn't tight enough. There was another gunshot got her in the right arm, not nearly as severe as the one in her thigh, but it was not helping things. She was too weak to pull the make-shift tourniquet any tighter.

So this was how it was going to end. Freezing to death in a dilapidated office trailer in an abandoned quarry. What-ever, it was a shit life anyways. Orphaned when she was a baby, abused, and shifted around from foster home to foster home. She thought things were looking up when she finally ran away at 16.

Clearly, that didn't work, she wouldn't be lying on a dirty floor bleeding out if things were looking up. This was all worked out too! The money from this job would let her travel to Key West, where she could pick up work as a bartender. Maybe even have her own bar on the beach one day, where it was always warm, and the people carefree... Where she could be carefree.

At the very least, she could have stocked up on some supplies and oil for the heater... In this wreck of a trailer. Amy didn't even have enough strength to climb up on the crappy couch a few feet away. Her _gang_ had been using this as a base for their heist.

Funny, she and the others broke from their gang (Killer Nation) to get out. Away from the violence, the drugs, the despair. But true to form when the cops showed up, her crew opened fire. A tiger can't change its stripes.

Amy tried to get them to surrender or just run. Man, if she'd just given up, she would be in a jail cell with hot food and a warm cot right now. Not bleeding to death in the freezing cold. If she could just get to sleep, it would all just end...

"Anybody in there? Hellooooo?" A full musical voice cut through the thin walls of the trailer followed by banging.

"You don't think? We need to get in there, Garnet!" This was bad, who were these people!? She clutched her Glock. The clip was still full; she hadn't fired it at all. What was she going to do?

"Yo!Y-You better leave or I'm gonna empty my clip in you!" It was an empty threat at best, she could hardly breathe at this point.

"She's not going to fire, she's... dying." A rich, smooth voice came from just outside the door.

"Look, just leave! I'm bad, and you shouldn't be around me!" Amy's scratchy voice broke when she said it. She wasn't worth the bother, hot tears ran down her face.

"Do it now." Metal crumpled like paper before Amy's eyes and bright light and snow spilled in from the doorway. Two large figures clambered in.

Amy lifted her head up and gaped, one woman had a mane of hibiscus colored curly hair that spilled down her back. She had a full figure and a soft expression on her face. She was radiant.

The other one was dark and tall and built like an African goddess. She had one blue eye and one rusty brown eye; there was a name for that, but Amy couldn't remember at the moment. A pair of sunglasses barely kept kinky curly dark hair back.

"Ya got me, I won't fight." Amy threw the Glock across the trailer, it hit the far wall with a _clunk_. They weren't police, that was for sure.

"Who are you guys, rival gang? Did we invade your turf? If we did, it doesn't matter now. You don't even have to do anything, just wait a half an hour. Things will work themselves out." Amy let her head fall back on the floor and closed her eyes. This was it, the end.

To Amy's surprise, warmth enveloped her, when she opened her eyes again, the woman with the pink hair had taken off her jacket and covered Amy with it.

"We're not a rival gang, we're here to save you. I'm Rose, and this is Garnet." Amy was suspicious.

"What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch." She looked down at her left leg as Garnet crouched down over it and then looked over to Rose. An unspoken conversation was happening between the two women.

"Pace yourself. The last time you used your abilities, you were out for a couple days." Anxiety filled Garnet's eyes as she spoke to Rose. The pink-haired woman simply rubbed her hands together.

"I got it, I'll heal her enough, so she's out of the red. After that, it'll be up to you, chick!" Rose said with an encouraging smile.

"Hold on Amy. Garnet?" Rose said softly.

"Wait, how do you know my name!?" She croaked, but the pair wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry about this. We'll find you a new pair of pants." Garnet carefully poked gloved fingers in the ragged hole of Amy's jeans and split the fabric further.

Rose then shuffled closer and... She was crying? She was crying into her hand.

"What is this crazy bi-" Then the woman suddenly placed the hand she had just wept into on Amy's blood-soaked leg.

It felt warm all of a sudden. Like a wave of soft bubbly water was washing away all her pain. Muscle and sinew knit together, and her leg didn't feel like it was made out of heavy jagged, painful ice any longer.

Rose abruptly flopped down on the floor from a crouch. Garnet had grabbed the collar of her long-sleeved t-shirt, so she didn't fall entirely over.

"I'm okay. Is she still bleeding?" Garnet hesitantly let go of Rose's shirt and inspected Amy's leg.

"It's almost all healed... What the hell did you do, lady!?" Amy actually bent her knee, testing her range of movement.

"Easy now." The African goddess shined her flashlight on the wound.

It was still bleeding, but it wasn't even close to what it was before. It was shallow, and only bright red colored blood was seeping from the wound. An excellent sign.

"Amy, I pretty sure you're going to survive," Garnet said flatly.

Garnet took off her own leather jacket and piled it on top of the one that rose had already placed over Amy.

"I'm going to find Pearl, there's homeostatic dressing in the trauma pack. We should stop all the bleeding before we move her. Keep her conscious and hang tight." Garnet deftly moved through the door and was engulfed in the falling snow.

"To answer your question, there's a catch, but... Well, it's not a catch, really." The woman paused, her warm brown eyes searching the dark corners of the trailer for words.

"It's an offer, an opportunity, not a debt for saving you. If you want, you can just walk away." Rose wrapped the jackets around Amy a little tighter.

"We don't have to talk about it right now, it can wait till you're better." Amy looked at Rose, she actually cared. For the first time ever, someone was offering her an out, and they cared. At least that's what Amy's gut was telling her. Her gut instinct was hardly ever wrong.

"Lady, I'm desperate. If all your asking is for me to hear you out, I'll do it." Rose just gave her a dazzling smile.

"She's in here!" Garnet's voice echoed suddenly.

"In there!? That place is filthy! She's probably got tetanus from being in there!" A fussy, salty voice pierced the freezing air and snow.

"That would be Pearl. She's really amazing once you get to know her." Rose said, glancing at the doorway.

"You got a hell of a crew, Rose," Amy said, teeth chattering.

"Yeah, I really do." Rose just grinned.

… … … … … … … … …

**Beach City: February 26th, 2005, 15:42hrs**

Rose closed her bedroom door in her apartment. The apartment that now had one more occupant. It was cozy with Pearl and Garnet, but now it was tight. She didn't regret the decision though, Amy was in desperate need of help. In the 18 years, she had been alive, she'd lived harder than most people three times her age.

It had been three days since they rescued her from the quarry, and she seemed to be doing well. To avoid the police, Garnet had asked a veterinarian friend to patch up the teenage Amy up. The vet agreed, provided there was minor damage (nothing complicated like surgery). Luckily it was all soft tissue damage and blood loss. The bullets had passed right through her. Lots of rest and fluids (a few pain pills), and she would make a full recovery.

Pearl and Garnet had gone to work for the day. Pearl to the Crab Shack and Garnet, who had just started a new job as a tennis instructor at the newly built Beach City sports center. They had just moved to Beach City about six months ago. Things were going well enough; a small town and a fresh start away from The Authority.

Rose shivered and pushed the thought out of her mind. The present is what mattered now.

Rose herself had picked up a part-time job as a tour guide at Fort Miles, a small ways up from Beach city. She worked half the hours that Pearl and Garnet did, so she usually picked up the house chores and other errands. She pulled some celery and onions from the fridge and began boiling a pot of water on the stove. Tuna noodle casserole was on the menu at least once a week. They weren't rich, but they were getting by.

A door opened, and a wobbly Amy hobbled out of the dark bedroom on a cane. Rose had found it at the local second-hand shop along with some wardrobe basics. Pearl had a perfect eye for guessing sizes, but the teenager was... Vertically challenged. Amy's new jeans were rolled up at the bottom, white stocking feet peeking out from underneath.

She hobbled over to the kitchen table and plopped down on a chair. The front of her purple-colored hooded sweatshirt bunching up to her nose. Rose just smiled; she was beautiful, really. The sad thing was she knew that Amy didn't think that at all. White hair and tan skin with enchanting violet eyes, she was a looker.

"I'm glad you're finally up! How are you feeling?" The smile growing on Rose's face. She stopped dicing onions and leaned on the kitchen counter.

"M-okay, I guess. I-you..." Amy sat up, she was trying to put together what happened. Rose was ready for whatever questions she had.

"How did you do that? You saved my life and healed the hole in my leg like it's sore, but you took away weeks worth of recovery." She said, somewhat defensively.

"Those are my powers, my _Gem_ abilities. I can heal, I have super-human strength. I can jump great heights, and I can control plants. The list is big, but you can't really be that surprised? You have some of the same abilities. Shapeshifting, strength, durability..." She looked knowingly at the teenager.

"So that's why you found me." She crossed her arms and huffed.

"It's always the same, people using me for my powers. Pffft should've guessed you'd be the same! This is bullshit; whatever you want me to do, it's not going to happen! I'm outta here in the morning." Amy moved to get up, but the movement was too sudden, and she winced in pain.

"Hey, easy. Look if that's what you want, you can do that." Rose said, crouching in front of the chair.

"None of us will stop you, I'll give you a couple hundred dollars, and you can take your stuff and go. Nice and simple, no strings attached."

"You're shitting me." The teenager said incredulously.

Rose shook her head and stood, the water on the stovetop was boiling. She really would give Amy money and let her go if that's what she wanted. She'd have to dip into the rent money fund, but they could make it up. The group had a little extra money stored for emergencies.

The teenager settled back into the kitchen chair. "Why would you do that? Who are you guys?"

"We're not a gang, not really. We're certainly not the police, we'd be arrested for sure. We do technically break the law according to local and federal regulations." Rose had just dumped some elbow macaroni into the pot of boiling water and set the timer.

"We're sort of like heroes for hire! People discreetly notify us of situations; kidnappings, human trafficking, missing persons, human rights violations... Government cover-ups," Rose went back to her place by the kitchen counter and leaned back.

"We go out and find ways to make things right. We call ourselves the Crystal Gems." The pink-haired woman crossed her arms as she looked at Amy.

"I've heard of you guys! Everyone on the streets has, the Feds have a hard-on for you, girl." The teenager was clearly impressed.

"I know, especially The Authority." Rose closed her eyes for a moment, musing quietly. The Authority, in particular, was gunning for Rose. She stole some very sensitive classified files from them and exposed some very medieval interrogation techniques. She placed several videos on the internet, soon the news media had its claws out. The director of The Authority, in particular, took quite a PR blow.

"You still didn't tell me why you were looking for me." Amy began fidgeting with the zipper on her hoodie.

"Because you're discreet and strong and streetwise. You've evaded all kinds of law enforcement for three years now. That and your connections in Empire City will help expand our network. You're _good Amy_, exactly the sort of person we need."

A wide grin spread across Rose's face.

"Okay, I'll stay for now. The second I'm not feeling it though, I'm gone. I mean it."

"This is great!" Rose jumped up and gave Amy a huge hug.

"Easy lady! You are crazy!" Amy said, pushing Rose away.

"This is going to be great! You won't regret it, I promise!" Amy just shook her head at Rose.

"Now, you're going to need a handle, a pseudo name..."

"Wait, why?" The teenager asked, uncertain.

"It'll help keep you hidden from law enforcement. That and I'm pretty sure you can't just leave a street gang." Rose's tone was concerned. She watched as Amy nodded her head and looked away.

"All of our code names are gems, you can probably guess why!" Laughter filled the room, Rose was so excited.

"How about... Amethyst?"


End file.
